


Prom?

by stanjunhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, gyuhao if you squint??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanjunhui/pseuds/stanjunhui
Summary: based off of the prompt " my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and i was like "um?? idk??" and he goes "well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress??" but he never asked me to go so i was kinds confused so i told him"hey since when are we going to prom?" and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers "shit i forgot to ask u" "





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is half beta'd im sorry

Junhui didn’t mean to be in this situation. Really, he didn’t. Being in love with your best friend isn’t the most wonderful thing in the whole world - even if it  _ is  _ being in love - it’s pretty painful, actually. Because even though you get to see them every day you can’t hold them, can’t kiss them, can’t do anything but laugh at their shitty jokes and give them relationship advice when you’re really the one that needs it. And so, Junhui really hates being in love with Yoon Jeonghan; the quiet but cocky kid who has been his best friend since they were 12.

 

He’s sat leaning against the far wall in Jeonghan’s bedroom when he decides that he’ll ask Jeonghan to prom. He’s been thinking of ways to ask Jeonghan for a few days now, and he had wanted to make it special because that’s what Jeonghan was to him - special. But after convincing a few of his other friends Seokmin and Minghao to help him with his extravagant plan, Junhui realised that Jeonghan wouldn’t want something like this; he would want something simple. Junhui didn’t know why he was putting so much effort in _‘It’s not like he’ll say yes’_ he thinks bitterly. 

  
  
\---  
  


 

_ Seokmin and Minghao weren’t too impressed when they found out that the money they’d spent on fucking rose petals was for nothing. _

 

_ “You’re a dick, Wen, you know that right?” Minghao asked once the news had been broken to him. _

 

_ “I know, I know, I don’t know why I thought it would be a good idea. He’s never liked over-dramatized things.” Jun sighed, “What do I do guys?”  _

 

_ Minghao and Seokmin looked at Jun with pity; it was silent for a few seconds before Seokmin cleared his throat. “I mean.. I suppose you could just straight up ask him.” He offered. _

 

_ Junhui glared at him for moment before sighing and agreeing with him. “You’re right. I suppose if I’m going to get rejected it’s better that it’s too my face.” _

 

_ This time it was Minghao that jumped in. “Oh come on hyung, you know he’s going to say yes. We all know he’s going to say yes.” He argued. _

 

_ “Yeah and what if he doesn’t? What then? I’ll have to move back to Shenzhen or even further! I wouldn’t be able to face him again.” Junhui continued to moan and complain for another 10 minutes before his friends had had enough and decided to leave him to his moping. _

 

_ “I hope you ask him soon hyung,” Seokmin said, “people are already asking him, he might say yes to someone if your sorry ass doesn’t get a move on.”  _

  
  
\---  
  


 

And that brings Junhui to his current situation now. Still moping, but sat facing Jeonghan instead. He was still considering not asking Jeonghan at all, to spare himself the embarrassment of asking his best friend to prom. He weighed the pros and cons over and over again, finally reaching the conclusion that he was going to ask Jeonghan. Right now.

 

Junhui starts to speak but is interrupted by Jeonghan’s phone vibrating on the table. Jeonghan picks it up and reads whatever he had been sent. “Oh,” Jeonghan says “Hey ‘Hui do you know a guy called Wonwoo?” 

 

Junhui nods, “Yeah he’s a guy in my Politics class, he’s pretty nice, quiet though.”

 

“Hmm.. well he just asked me to prom,” Jeonghan murmurs. Junhui’s head snaps up, eyes wide.  _ ‘Shit. Seokmin was right.’  _  He thought. He looks away from Jeonghan before speaking.

 

“So are you gonna go with him?”

 

Jeonghan shook his head. “Heavens no, I don’t even know him!”

 

At this, Junhui smiled. He had a chance. 

 

“Hyung, I was- I was wondering if-” Junhui’s sentence was cut off by Jeonghan announcing he needed the bathroom. Junhui sighed and began to mentally prepare himself for when Jeonghan emerged from the bathroom.  _ ‘You can do this. All you have to do is say it. When he comes out just ask him. Just say “Jeonghan will you go to prom with me?” That’s all you need to do.’  _

  
  
\---

 

By the time Jeonghan has come out of the bathroom, Junhui is nowhere in sight.  Jeonghan sighs and sits at the end of his bed, grinning at his phone. His lockscreen was a selfie that had clearly just been taken by Junhui, and it seemed to have been taken while he was in the bathroom earlier.  _ ‘Cute.’  _ Jeonghan thought as he locked his phone, not even bothering to change the wallpaper. Junhui had left him a little note beside his lamp, explaining that Minghao had called him about there being ‘a really cute guy who’s like 6ft tall’ and how Minghao ‘desperately needed his help because there’s now way he could miss getting this guys number.’ 

  
  


It was when Jeonghan was asleep that his phone started to ring. He quickly reached over to his nightstand to see who was calling him at 1am, ready to curse them out for interrupting his sleep. When he saw it was Junhui, however, he found himself smiling; suddenly incredibly content and happy.

 

“Oh hey Jun, what did you need?” He asked.

 

“What color tie should I wear to prom?” Junhui replied. He sounded panicked and it was evident he had been running around his house; his breathing heavy. Jeonghan was more than a little confused, prom wasn’t for another few weeks and to his knowledge, Junhui hadn’t asked anyone to go with him, and nobody had asked him to go with them. “I don’t know? Why are you asking me anyway?” Jeonghan asked tiredly whilst using one hand to fumble for the switch on his lamp.

 

The response was instant. “‘Cause we need to match, idiot. What color is your tie so I can match?” 

 

Oh, well, Jeonghan certainly hadn’t expected that. “I don’t see why we need to match,” he started “why  _ do  _ we need to match ‘Hui?”

 

“Well seeing as we’re going together, it makes sense that we match.” Junhui says with a laugh “Don’t you want to match?”

 

Jeonghan paused for a moment, he doesn’t recall Junhui asking him to prom. Hell, there’s _definitely_ no way he would forget something as important as that. “I… since when were we going to prom together?” Jeonghan had mentally noted that Junhui didn’t sound as upset as he did earlier. In fact it seemed as though his best friend was rushing him with questions so this call could be over.

 

The line went silent for a good minute before Junhui spoke up. “Shit,” he whispered, “I forgot to ask you.”

 

“Wha-”

 

“Fuck how did I manage to do that? I thought I had asked you, I swear I did. Did I not ask you?” Questions were fired repeatedly at Jeonghan, each one sounding more and more frantic. Jeonghan takes a few seconds to remember is there was ever a time he had heard Jun this flustered and decided, no, he hadn’t, so this was completely new to him. 

“Junhui calm down, it’s okay.”

 

“No it’s not okay I made a complete and utter fool of myself in front of you! Oh my  _ god _ you’re never going to want to be friends with me again after this. Can we pretend this never happened? Yeah let’s do that. This conversation never happened, I never asked-you-but-didn’t-ask-you to prom and we can go back to being normal with each other again, right? Right?” 

 

Jeonghan continued to listen to Junhui’s yelling for a few minutes, only stopping him when he was sure Jun was about to faint from the lack of oxygen getting to his brain from his screaming. “Shut up you idiot.” He uttered. He heard his friend stop talking and suck in a few breaths before talking again.

 

“Hyung, I’m so sorry. This must be really weird and uncomfortable for you - I mean, your best friend just asked you to prom without even officially asking you.” 

 

“Junhui. It’s fine, believe me. If you want, you can ask me now, you can ask me  _ properly  _ like you wanted to.”

 

“Wait really? You’re not grossed out or anything?” Junhui questioned,

 

“Am I meant to be? Just ask me ‘Hui, it’s 1 in the fucking morning and I have an 8am class.” 

 

Junhui cleared his throat and started the monologue he’d so carefully prepared for Jeonghan. “I’ve liked you since we became friends you know? Almost 8 years, and I’m only now telling you. It’s a bit pathetic really.” Junhui had never imagined that he’d even be saying this out loud, it’s not every day you confess to your friend of 8 years. “I just- I sort of- even though I thought I knew what I was going to say to you, now that I’m saying it I can’t get it out. Huh, I never thought I’d be speechless.” 

 

Jeonghan was no longer tired. Was Junhui saying what he thought he was saying? 

 

“Yes I’m saying what you think I’m saying Hannie,”  _ ‘Shit I said that out loud’  _ he thought, “Yoon Jeonghan, I like you. A lot. In fact I might damn well be in love with you and I was wondering if you would go to prom with me?” Junhui had asked the question with so much confidence, even he forgot how nervous he had been.  _ ‘I’m glad I didn’t go with anything fancy now. This  _ seems  _ to be working out’  _

 

“Of course. Like I’d say no.” Even though Junhui couldn’t see it, Jeonghan was grinning into his phone. It was pretty obvious to everyone except Junhui that Jeonghan liked him; he just happened to have better control over himself whenever Jun was around.

 

“Oh. Well. I really wasn’t expecting that.” Junhui laughed.

 

“Hmm.. ‘Hui as much as I love 1am conversations, I  _ really  _ have to be up early tomorrow. I’ll see you at lunch yeah?”

 

“Yeah okay, but one more question before you go?”

 

“Sure, what is it?”

  
“What color tie are you wearing to prom?”


End file.
